The exploration into my own insanity
by ThatTwistedMaiden
Summary: Gibson has been in the same damned cell for years. He has no recollection of his past.. That is..until one day a red monkey appears and explains to him what actually happened. Sprx/Gibson.. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to you all :) BlindLittleAngel here with one of my most recent peices of fictions. This one, unlike most of my fictions, I am actually somewhat proud of. I chose this peice because...well...it needs more..gibson and sprx related peices than sprx and nova. Do not get me wrong, I love nova, but I never did like seeing her with sprx to be honest. Now, this isn't an insane yaoi story, this one involves gibson most of the time so you guys won't be reading much yaoi... Although sprx and gibson do have a romantic relationship in this fiction (at least..that's how I see their relationship in this fiction. I do not know how you guys will think of their relationship) I would rate this fiction T for mild cursing, disturbing images, and..yaoi. Please R&R :)...and do not say I didn't warn you**

* * *

_.." Another lonely night...why am I not used to being alone yet?" I thought as I stared at the blank, white wall. I examined my cell once again, nothing has changed, the same dim, blank walls and floor...with a few scratches on the wall from when I was actually still trying to escape this terrible cell. I sighed and leaned up against the wall; How in the world did I even get in this damned cell? I've tried remembering numerous times, with very little success as a result. I buried my face into my hands and sighed...Why in the world was it terribly dark in here as well? It wouldn't hurt me if I actually had even the slightest amount of light in this cell, in fact, it would actually benefit me in some ways.._

_I suddenly noticed an dreadfully familiar voice outside of my cell..It was...? Oh come on now, Gibson you oaf, how can you forget the name of that being with that painfully familiar voice? Then again, it's been ages since i've actually been outside, I should not be astounded at myself; Especially since my forgetfulness has increased greatly over the years. What could I say? Being trapped in a small cell with no recollection of most of my past had taken a great toll on me.. I heard the voice once again, but this time..I swear I heard the voice call my name. I pressed my ear up against the cold wall and strained to hear the voice call my name again, just to be sure of course. For what many hours, but was actually a few minutes, I stood there. ...Nothing...The voice was gone. I sighed and slumped back down against the wall, maybe the voice was a figment of my imagination? ..No, I know for a fact I heard that voice, but what could I do? I had tried screeching before, but it was as if the cell blocked out my cries for help...or whomever had trapped me in here was ignoring my pathetic cries.._

_Suddenly I heard the sound of an electric door opening, I jumped back in shock. A bright light glared at me through the opening of the door..How did I not notice that door there before?...Nevermind.. I hissed and shielded my eyes from the harsh light, I saw a figure appear in the entrance of the doorway. I took a few more paces back, who on earth was that? As my eyes started to adjust to the harsh light I noticed that the figure was a red, robot-like monkey, I could also tell that the monkey was a male...(and an attractive male at that). The red monkey loomed in the doorway, as if...mentally debating with himself whether to approach me or not. A few minutes went by, neither of us said a word, the only sound you could actually hear now..was the sound of the air conditioner which appeared to be out in the hall behind the red monkey. Finally, the red monkey approached me slowly...as if...he were approaching a sleeping beast. I did not move an inch, I could not tell if the monkey was an ally or not. _

_..."..Gibson?" The red monkey whispered quietly. Wait...how on earth did that monkey know my name? I searched through what was actually left of my mind, searching to see if I actually somehow knew the red monkey personally. Sadly, I was not successful. I paced back until I was against the wall, my gadgets were ruined from overuse and neglect, so I couldn't attack. The red monkey took a few more anxious steps towards me, I could tell he was just as nervous as I was.. _

_He was only a few steps in front of me now.. I shook my head, the red monkey sighed and mumbled a few words that I could not make out what he said. He stared at me with fear..mixed with grief in his black, robotic eyes. What was this monkeys issue? Why was he acting so oddly? As far as my knowledge went, I was sure that I was only a threat to enemies..and somehow I had an odd feeling that this monkey was no enemy. I let out a deep sigh and took a few steps toward the red monkey, whom did not move. _

_"...Who are you?" I asked, fear and curiosity heavy on my mind. The red monkey glared at me, as if..debating whether to say more.. The red monkey opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. I was curious now, honestly...what WAS this monkey issue with me? "...My name is sprx-77..but you call me sprx" The red monkey spoke, slowly and surely. I raised my eyebrow," __I__ call you sprx, why would I call you that? I don't even know you..". The red monkey sighed, "..Yes, you do know me..you just don't remember". I gawked at the red monkey, "..What are you going on about?". The red monkey stood there for a moment, "..Would you like me to explain?". _

_That was when our journey began.._


	2. Chapter 2

Sprx and I glared at each other for the longest time, finally he snapped out of his little..trance and cleared his throat.

"First things first, i'll answer all of your questions as soon as possible...but right now..we've gotta ditch this place. This place has done nothing but give me the creeps the entire time." Sprx said, flicking his tail uncomfortably. I smirked, but tried my best to hide it.. " What do you say?" Sprx suddenly said.

"E-Excuse me?" I asked, slightly confused.

Sprx glared irritably at me," What do you say? Should we ditch this place now..or are you more comfortable asking the questions here?"

I shrugged, "It makes no difference to me what we do. I'm flexible with anything at this point"

Sprx seemed to have been examining my expression and wounds as well as that. "..Cool, alright. Let's get out of here..then we'll deal with those nasty wounds you have on your body"

I nodded and followed sprx as he left the room. The area we were in was dreadfully dark and freezing. I slightly shivered, for I was not very fond of the cold. I had assumed Sprx would have at least be taken slightly aback by the freezing air in the area, but no, he kept moving forward..and I followed.

We had finally reached the exit, but the door refused to open... Oh, isn't that just lovely? Sprx silently hissed to himself and turned to me.

"..How long has this place been out of power?" Sprx asked.

I gawked at him, ...I had no idea how long it had been since the power went out. In fact, I bet I didn't even notice it since it was usually so dark in my cell. I shook my head and shrugged.

Sprx hissed irritably again and muttered something under his breath. Sprx finally sighed after another long silence and leaned against the cold, hard wall. " Looks like you're going to have to ask questions here, because we aren't going anywhere until we can find a way to get that door open"...

I pondered for a moment, suddenly I remembered: ..Anything that runs must have a power source. I turned to go look for some kind of generator when Sprx grabbed my hand.

"..and where do you think you're going?" Sprx asked irritably once again.

I struggled to free my hand from his tight grip," There has to be a generator in the area, we might be able to open the door if we get the generator running again"

Sprx said nothing, then let out a heavy sigh.."fine, let's go"

...Even though sprx is an impatient little red monkey..I still can't help but find him cute.. This is all very odd, I feel as if...i've felt this way about someone before..


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Hello dearies, just a quick note to all of the readers out there. I have recieved..a few unpleasant messages about this fiction. How i'm writing an 'incest' related fiction. To be brutally honest, it's been a while since i've seen the show so..i honestly had no idea that the monkeys were related o-o. Nonetheless, I will continue to write this story, why you may ask..? Well, there are plenty of sprx/nova and gibson/otto fictions out there aren't there c:?**

* * *

__I carefully treaded aimlessly through the long, dark hallway with sprx closely following behind. To be honest, I had no idea where we were headed because I had only been in my cell. I felt along the cold, disgusting walls..trying to find my way into a different hallway. Suddenly, I felt my hand run across something...sticky and gooey.

I let out a cry of shock and jumped back, causing sprx to slightly jump as well. Sprx quickly covered my mouth, "Cool your jets gibs, we don't know what the hell's in here. We don't need to let anyone know we're in here."

I glared at him for a few seconds, then took a deep breath and nodded. Sprx removed his hand from my mouth and he turned to where my hand had run across that dreadful substance. Suddenly, his eyes lit up similar to a flashlight. I was slightly taken aback..and wondered why he hadn't used the light's before when we were near the exit.

I peered over sprx's shoulder and saw that it was a dark red substance. Sprx ran two fingers over the substance and smelled it; Sprx paused and stared hard at the substance on his fingers. Suddenly, I heard a..sizzling sound. Sprx suddenly hissed in anger and wiped off the substance on his fingers.

I gasped once I got a good look at his fingers, the skin had been completely eaten off and it was now revealing small parts of his mechanical insides.

"_Oh dear_.." I thought to myself as I grabbed his hand and examined it some more..What was that dreadful substance? After a while, I noticed sprx's pained expression.

"S-Sprx?...Are you alright?" I asked him. Sprx shot me an annoyed look, "Nooo, I just had the skin burnt off my finger..i'm just fine".

I glared at him," The sarcasm was unnecessary, you know". Sprx rolled his cold, black eyes.." If you don't want any sarcasm, you shouldn't be so oblivious to obvious injuries."

I bit my tongue to prevent saying something that I might have ended up regretting later on. I finally decided to ignore sprx's hateful glare and examined his fingers once more.

"I apologize sprx, I don't have any medical supplies with me at the moment" I told him. Sprx hadn't even been paying attention, for his large, black eyes were now on the dark red substance once again.

" Move over, I need to scan a sample of that stuff so I can send it to my team and find out what that stuff is" Sprx suddenly said. I opened my mouth to argue, for I didn't want him to risk burnt once again...but I thought better of it and stood aside.

Sprx closed in on the substance and scanned the substance.." Alright, we should get a move on if we want to hurry up and get out of this creepy place" Sprx said, taking my hand and dragging me along.

I didn't argue with him, although I honestly wanted to get another look at the substance. We walked for what had seemed like hours once more..

"...Say gibs, do you think we're even going in the right direction?" Sprx asked suddenly. I bit my lip, hesitant to answer his question.."...In all of my honesty...no".

I felt Sprx tighten his grip on my hand and I slightly flinched. He had a very excellent grip..for a robot monkey such as I. I suddenly started to feel the temperature drop in the area and I shivered.. Sprx noticed, "You...cold or something gibs?"

Oh, now he was being the oblivious one...

"..Did you notice how much colder it's gotten since we've gone down this hall?" I asked. Sprx shook his head," No, I didn't...but now that you said that..I guess it is a bit colder than it was before.."

I peered over Sprx's shoulder and strained to see if we were even close to finding a way to the generator room, but alas, I didn't see a thing. I was then convinced we weren't going to go anywhere..and would most likely perish in this wretched place.

I noticed Sprx suddenly stiffen up slightly, "W-what is it sprx?". Sprx's eyes brightened once again, I flinched and shielded my eyes. I seriously do need to get used to bright lights once again..

"Did you hear that?!" Sprx demanded. I gawked at him,"...Did I hear..what?". Sprx let out a frustrated sigh and started to examine the area," Stay back in case something comes" sprx ordered.

I nodded and stood back, I definitely was not going to be injured more than I already was. That's when I noticed how different sprx looked from I did, he had extremely more advanced armor than I did. He was slightly taller than I was as well. His tail was slightly longer than mine. That..and his bright, red skin was much shinier compared to my rusty, blue skin..

It made me wonder..were we...similar designs..or something similar to that?


	4. Chapter 4

A long silence passed by as Sprx thoroughly examined the area.

I didn't know why he was being so cautious at the moment, it had been quiet in this damned place ever since it had shut down. I do not know why this horrid place was shut down, but I have a theory about the subject.

I can only recollect bits and pieces of the day I had been placed in this dreadful facility..

* * *

_"Hold him down! Don't let him get away!"_

_I struggled against the iron grip the monsters had me in, determined to not be imprisoned similar to all the other beasts in this horrid place. _

_Why was I even being put in this place!? I'm no monster, I am not like all the other beasts in here!_

_"Let me go! I'm no monster I tell you! I have not done anyone any harm!" I cried as we neared what seemed to be a large, white room._

_"It's delusional men! Hurry up and get it in there, get a move on!" A monster that was clothed in a clean, white fabric screeched. I could only guess at the time that it had been the leader._

_I was soon thrown into the cell, I attempted to dash for the exit, but they slammed the door. _

_I scratched and drilled at the door for hours, but it was no use._

_I sighed and slumped against the cold, hard wall.._

_Why was I even in here? _

_I tried remembering many times before, many..many times before._

_Sadly, it was as if someone had drilled into my head and had stolen the information for themselves._

_Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my hand appear._

_The pain was unbelievable._

_It was similar to someone...slowly pressing a venomous knife into your hand.. it kept getting deeper..and deeper._

_I cringed against the pain and bit my lip._

_I refused to let those monstrosities know that I was in pain._

_I finally examined the back of my hand to see what had been causing me so much pain, and I gasped._

_It...I did not have a clue what it was._

_It looked like a wound, except that it was black._

_It was extremely small, approximately the size of a quarter._

_Suddenly, a loud ringing sound filled the room._

_I screeched and covered my ears, god..what a dreadfully painful sound it was._

_"ALERT! ALERT! DANGEROUS UNKNOWN SUBSTANCE DETECTED IN CELL 0001! ALERT! ALERT! DANGEROUS UNKNOWN SUBSTANCE DETECTED IN CELL 0001! ALL MEDICS REPORT TO CELL 0001!"_

* * *

_That was all I could remember, even now, I still wonder what had happened after I heard that horrible noise._

_"..I think it's gone now, we should keep moving just in case we run into it again." Sprx said sternly, snapping me out of my thoughts._

_"Er..explain what you saw Sprx. I couldn't detect anything on my radar." I said._

_Sprx stared at me, as if I were an imbecile "..You mean you couldn't see that?"_

_I nodded, and Sprx sighed irritably and folded his arms._

_"..I guess..my radar is too far advanced unlike yours. You still haven't been upgraded with your new armor and radar yet. Those things can only be seen through my radar for now, that's why you couldn't see it." Sprx said, looking me over carefully._

_Sprx's eyes finally widened at something._

_"...What's that on your hand?" He asked._

_I looked at my palms, nothing was out of the ordinary._

_"Explain what's out of ordinary Sprx." I said._

_Sprx then took my left and held it in his, whatever he saw was obviously disturbing him._

_That's when it hit me, Sprx had his eyes on my black mark._

_"Oh, my mark? Is that what you referring to Sprx?" I asked._

_Sprx shot me a look, which was with filled with curiosity and concern._

_"..Do you know where it came from?" he asked._

_I shook my head "It was on me when I was first placed in here."_

_Sprx said nothing in response. He just..stared at it in concern._

_Was..my mark bothering Sprx that badly?...and __**why**__ was it botherinng him that badly?_


	5. Chapter 5

Sprx hadn't said anything since we had spotted my mark.

We both just kept moving forward, determined to find the generator room.

I looked down at my mark, trying to find something unusual about it. Unfortunately. I could not. I have had the mark too long, that is most likely why I could not find any fault in it.

That's when I finally noticed something odd about my mark. It was..larger than the last time I had examined it.

I glanced at Sprx, mentally debating with myself on whether I should inform him on my recent discovery on my mark, but I decided against it; I did not need to upset Sprx even more than he already was.

I just hope it does not grow again, I don't know why it would though.

Sprx abruptly stopped, causing me to bump into him.

"Sprx, what is it?" I asked.

He did not respond, and for a moment, I had been convinced he was angry with me.

"..Did you notice? It's a lot colder in here now, how long has it been since this place has been actually running?" Sprx finally said.

That was a good question, I pondered for a moment.

I had gotten a hint a few months after I had been placed in my cell.

I seem to recall that the power had gone out numerous times that day.

I no longer heard the sounds of footsteps outside my cell, and I had actually neared in on my door in an attempt to see if the monsters were still outside my door...

* * *

_"I believe that is all the prisoners sir." _

_"Not yet private, there's still one more prisoner we have to dispose of."_

_"...Sir, with all due respect, we have not heard anything out of that beast for months. Sure, he screamed and pounded on the walls for a few weeks, but I think he might have already kicked the bucket."_

_"How can you be so sure, private?"_

_"He's been quiet lately, that and it smells of death in his cell. I think that mark he has finally finished him off. After all, it appeared to be designed to finish pests like him off."_

_"...Very well, but I want you to at least check for a corpse if he's dead. It would be extremely bad if the government found out we were illegally holding beasts in here as well."_

_"Of course, sir."_

_"Oh dear, well this won't do." I thought to myself._

_I pressed my ear against the door in an attempt to hear more of the monsters conversation, but alas, I heard nothing._

_Was I really going to die like this..?_

_Numerous thoughts rushed through my mind as I backed up against the wall. _

_Why were they murdering all of the prisoners and disposing of the corpses? How was I going to get myself out of this situation? How on earth would my mark end up killing me? _

_I heard the doorknob on the other side of my door being turned, and I froze._

_I began to panic even more.._

_What do I do?_

**_..._**

___What do I do?_

___**...**  
_

_What do I do?_

_**...**  
_

___What do I do?_

**___Creeaakkkk..._**

_The door opened and light burst into the room, filling it with light immediately._

_The monster in white examined the room carefully, it turned on it's flashlight as well._

_I dropped to the floor, it was all I could think of to do._

_If I fought the monster in white, more of them would surely come not long after. Then, I would definitely be slaughtered like all the others.._

_The monsters light shone on me, and I laid there completely limp._

_I heard snickering then "Good, that's the last of those damn beasts.."_

* * *

I shuddered at the thought of that gruesome day, and gazed down at my mark.

My mark would occasionally suddenly start to glow and cause me to have extreme pains all over, but not painful enough to kill me. So, I had assumed after all these years, maybe that monster was wrong. Maybe my mark was hopefully just a wound..and not a threat to my life.

"Well? Do you know how long it's been since this place had been abandoned?" Sprx asked, obviously getting impatient once again.

I opened my mouth to answer, then hesitated. I had no idea how **long** this place had been abandoned. I knew it had been a very long time but..

"..I have no idea, but I know it's been more than a few years" I answered, secretly hoping my answer would satisfy him.

No, it didn't.

Sprx scowled and sighed, he muttered something to himself but I couldn't quite make out his words.

We started to walk again, I cannot fathom how long we had walked though.

"...What's that?" Sprx asked.

I peered over Sprx's shoulder to see two split hallways.

"Oh my, well..this is certainly troublesome.." I said.

Sprx said nothing.

"...Which way should we go?" Sprx asked, obviously wanting to get out of this place as much as I did.

I knew this damned place was big, that was for sure. It was impossible for Sprx and I to escape this place if we both explored one way at a time.

"..We should split up." I said, completely sure of my decision.

I saw Sprx tense up, which confused me. I was positive that he would agree with me, since he seemed more eager than I was to escape this horrid place.

"Sprx? What's wrong?" I asked.

"..That's a terrible idea." Sprx said, not turning around to face me.

"What are you talking about Sprx? It would get us out of here quicker if one of us found the generator room." I said.

"How would you be able to see? You're completely torn up as it is, I seriously doubt that you have your lights still." Sprx said, his voice growing irritable..and... helpless?

"I could find some way to light the way, the light on my transmitter still works." I argued, what was ailing Sprx all of a sudden? He's been working well with me since we met, now he's wanting to argue. I certainly do not understand him.

Sprx narrowed his eyes at me "It barely works Gibson, I don't need you running into any kind of trouble down here. That weird red stuff we discovered back there was pretty bad. We don't need to find anything worse."

"I can handle myself better than you think Sprx, and I can certainly defend myself well as well. Another thing, what kind of things could we possibly run into here!? It's been abandoned for a long while now, I doubt there is anything still alive down here!" I hissed.

"You can't be so naive Gibson, you have no idea what might be down here! Who knows what kind of weird stuff is down here!?" Sprx argued.

"Honestly Sprx, if you believe there is actually something down here..and that I can't handle it, you certainly don't know me very well!" I spat back.

"I **know** you can't handle something like this! Don't you remember what put-"

Sprx stopped, and I immediately grew curious.

"What do you mean you **know** I can't handle something like this?!" I demanded.

Sprx bit his tongue "You know what? Fine! Let's split up and see you get killed by something down here! See if I care!"


	6. Chapter 6

_..What did I do that could displease Sprx that badly? All I did was suggest we split up and go opposite directions, that was not such a negative thing, was it? It is truly quite horrifying to see him so adversarial towards a monkey such as myself..._

It has seemed like an eternity since Sprx and I went separate ways; As I walked along the narrow hallway, I thought about what I had done.

I can not comprehend what I had done to make Sprx so hostile so suddenly.

Suddenly, I felt the area get colder, for what had seemed like the 5th time since I had wandered aimlessly into this horrible narrow hallway.

I activated my flashlight that was located on my hand.

That's when I had taken notice of my wound on my hand; I shut my eyes and reopened them to re-examine my wound.

Oh dear, this is definitely a worrisome dilemma; My wound had grown **again**, it was twice the size it had been when Sprx had examined it before.

That could have been no more than merely a few hours ago-

I abruptly began to have an excruciatingly painful feeling on my hand.

I gasped and squeezed my hand, hoping that the pressure would ease the pain.

It did not.

Suddenly, the room began to spin.

I panicked, perhaps I was hallucinating because of the pain rushing too quickly to my head?

I dropped into a crouch, breathing and coughing ferociously as I did.

I could feel the pain spreading throughout my body now, soon my entire body was aching terribly.

My hallucinations became worse, that's when I noticed the hallways becoming brighter.

No, this is not right.

The walls cannot become brighter, an object may be the cause of it.

The light drew nearer and nearer.

Hold on a moment, was that..

A flashlight I see?

I screeched in alarm, I attempted to withdraw but my body refused to work with me.

I just remained in my exact spot, coughing and spitting similar to a dying animal.

Soon, the pain had become too much, and I collapsed into an unending darkness.

* * *

_"Muahaha! Soon, Shuggazoom will be in the Skeleton King's hands!"_

_I awoke with a gasp, grasping my chest in order to keep it from beating out of my chest._

_"Skeleton King Robot Monkey Team Destroyer Force..Go!"_

_There it was again!_

_"Pardon?" I asked, looking around._

_It then became silent, once again._

_...Was I perhaps hearing things?_

_I gasped in horror as I became aware of my surroundings._

_This was a rather, run down urban city..._

_People rushed past me, screaming in horror._

_"Excuse me! D-does anyone have any idea what is going on here? Why are you all in such a frantic hurry!?" I asked a rather large man whom had just dashed by me, nearly bumping into me._

_The man did not stop, but he glanced back and motioned for me to follow him._

_I heard a loud, inhuman roar behind the man and I as we ran, from what..I have yet to know._

_"Hurry! He's gaining on us!" The man cried in a panic._

_"What on earth are we running from anyway?! Won't you please tell me?!"I asked once again._

_"Look behind you and you'll get your answer!" The man responded._

_Look behind me, what-_

_I glanced behind my shoulder and screeched at what I saw._

_It was a humongous mechanical-looking creature, something seemed out of place about it though._

_Although I can say for certain that it did not look even the slightest bit friendly._

_The mechanical creature let out another monstrous roar, and I sped up knowing that it was now gaining on me and my large friend._

_I heard a cry behind me, I glanced over my shoulder._

_Apparently, my friend had fallen, and the creature was nearing him._

_I stopped and ran back towards my friend to aid him._

_"Come now! Rise up already!" I demanded, growing more and more uneasy._

_"I-i'm sorry, I can't run anymore..i'm too tired..." My friend spat._

_"Oh come now! You can-"_

_The area grew dark suddenly, I looked up and screamed._

_The creature was bringing down it's foot!  
_

_I shut my eyes and waited for it to end._

* * *

I awoke with a scream.

"Oh..it was a dream. What a relief.." I sigh to myself.

I attempted to move, but for some odd reason, my body would not react.

That's when I noticed the small wires that were attached to every part of my body, it was as if...

I looked around, it appeared that I was in an old room that has been in this horrid place for years.

It was odd though.

It had seemed that the lab had been recently used; I could tell by the fact that there were many manuscripts on a computer screen in front of me. Papers were scattered among the small room. The machinery located in the room was running quite well, as far as I could tell.

That's when something in the room caught my eye: It was a pile of rather old photographs beside the computer.

One of them, however, had been apparently pulled out of the pile.

The picture was of a hideously morbid looking creature.

The creature was extremely lanky, it was blue..similar to my shade of blue..only slightly darker. The creature had extremely sharp claws and feet. It had an unusually long tail. It looked similar to a monkey; an incredibly _sick_ monkey.

Suddenly, the lights in the room grew brighter.

I noticed an elderly man looming in the doorway, the look on his face sent chills racing down my spine.

It was not a look of admiration nor any other positive emotion; It was a rather..dark facial expression.

A facial expression that said: "I have you now, you little monster!"

the man finally strode into the room and continued to glare at me.'

The elderly man had on a piece of white fabric, a piece of fabric that was extremely dirty in fact.

I saw a name printed on hi fabric, but I couldn't make out what it spelled because most of the name had been worn off.

He glared at me for several minutes; I naturally returned it.

He smirked once he saw that I was returning his glare.

"Hal, is it? Doctor Hal Gibson?" He asked, smirking triumphantly as he did.

My eyes widened "Erm..yes. How do you know my name?"

What on earth was this fellow's issue?

He laughed, it made me incredibly uneasy.

His laugh, it was similar to that of a madman.

A madman whom had lost everything. A madman whom has too much hate bottled up inside of him, and it's ready to break out at any second.

Yes, his laugh was **that **unsettling.

"Oh, dearest Hal. I know much about you, most likely more than you could even remember about yourself!" The elderly man cackled.

"What...what on earth do you mean?" I asked.

His eyes danced with amusement "Would you care for me to explain?"


End file.
